


Corte de papel

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Una voz está acechando a Tony y parece que no lo dejará ir.Pero, ¿qué sucede si esa voz está dentro de la cabeza de Tony y eso es todo lo que necesita para seguir con su vida?





	Corte de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papercut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553757) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> Estuve escuchando Linkin Park los últimos días, y Papercut va perfecto con esta historia.   
> Espero que les guste.  
> Si quieren escucharla mientras están leyendo, acá está el link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjVkXlxsO8Q&list=RDvjVkXlxsO8Q

Estuvo lloviendo toda la semana. Estaba bien, a él no le gusta mucho el sol que digamos.

Derrotar a Thanos fue una tarea complicada y todos seguían en el hospital porque es normal no quedar en una sola pieza después de pelear contra un titán loco de color violeta.

Pero aún había una voz en el aire que parecía estar hablándole sólo a él.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. ¿Efectos secundarios por la pelea, quizás? Probablemente. Se había escapado del hospital y habría gente que estaba buscándolo.

— _El tiempo corre, Tony._

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé dónde estás.

— _Tú sabes exactamente dónde estoy._

—¿Disculpe, señor? —una mujer lo miró. Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar cuando hay alguien cerca? —suspiró, sin testigos que advirtieran sobre su charla sin sentido.

— _Lo siento. Fue mi culpa, señor Stark_.

Él sonrió porque podía ver su brillante sonrisa en su mente e incluso sentir lo mismo que la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Eres tan idiota —dijo Anthony tratando de mirar más allá de las barreras que impedían que los  curiosos se acercaran al enorme cráter en medio de Nueva York —… Oh, creo que no estás aquí.

— _No estás ni un poco cerca._

—Deja de burlarte de mí, muchacho.

— _Lo siento_ —Anthony sonrió por el tono de voz del muchacho.

—¿Podrías darme una pista al menos?

— _Ya te lo dije. Tú lo sabes._

—Esa no es una pista…

— _Pero es sólo que no quieres darte cuenta._

—Seguramente. Si lo hago, es probable que me vuelva loco y todo eso.

— _Quizás, si lo haces…_

—‘Si lo hago’, ¿qué?

— _Nada. Olvídalo._

—De nuevo, ¿dónde estás, Peter? —silencio. Él todavía podía oír su respiración nerviosa dentro de su cabeza, pero no le dijo nada—. Soy un viejo que se las arregló para escapar de alguna forma de un maldito hospital. Dame un respiro…

— _Pero, esto es divertido._

—¿Te estás riendo?

— _¿Quién sabe? Nunca lo sabrás._

—Vete a la mierda…

— _Ey… El lenguaje._

Anthony sonrió.

De algún modo sus pasos s detuvieron detrás de una mujer que estaba llorando en el suelo, sobre un montículo de tierra mojada debido a la lluvia.

— _Te lo dije, Tony: tú sabes dónde estoy._

—Claro que lo sé. Y como dijiste, no quería darme cuenta —May lo miró, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba ahí parado en la lluvia con un ramo de rosas blancas en una de sus manos. Él se sentó en el suelo y dejó las flores sobre la tierra. Después de eso, se acostó justo ahí—. Pero puedo sentirte aún cuando tú estás aquí, Peter —susurró.

— _Eso es porque siempre estaré contigo. Después de todo, yo soy una parte tuya._

—Pero es una mierda… Sentirte sólo de esta forma, quiero decir.

— _Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, Tony._

—Nunca tendría que haberte ido a buscar a tu casa ese día. No tendrías que haber venido conmigo a Alemania.

— _Pero, si no hubieras ido a mi casa ese día, no nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿no?_

—Sí.

— _No podríamos habernos amado de la forma en que lo hicimos, ¿no?_

—Sí.

— _Nosot--_

—Pero tú probablemente no estarías aquí.

— _Eso… No podemos regresar en el tiempo, Tony._

—Probablemente…

— _Tony…_

—¿Qué?

— _¿Podrías seguir viviendo por mí?_

—No puedo prometerte algo así.

— _Podemos estar juntos por el resto de tu vida, ¿sabes?_

—No puedo prometerte algo así…

 

—Señor, lo hemos encontrado —Natasha levantó a Anthony del suelo. May estaba hablando con otro agente unos pasos detrás de ambos.

—Él estaba hablando solo, diciendo cosas sin sentido… No lo sé…

—Está bien. Gracias por su cooperación, señora.

—Tony, tenemos que irnos.

—Él está muerto, Natasha.

—Lo sé —susurró ella al hombre que difería bastante del que ella había conocido una vez. Este hombre estaba desesperanzado, sentía que le habían quitado una parte de su vida. Ella sabía lo que sucedió en Nueva York, todos lo sabían.

 

— _Tony, lo siento. Lo siento._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ya sé que soy una basura y merezco lo peor del universo por esto :)  
> 2) Y [esta](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-CyfDxJLQ_DM/WnT1b0pbOAI/AAAAAAAAM2g/lCla1D6n_Kk15rcK4PCCCArDxEJ_b1B8ACLcBGAs/s1600/IMG_20180121_215427.jpg) es la imagen en la cual me basé para hacer esto.


End file.
